Quanta Vandal
| elemental damage = 220.0 | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | secondary physical damage = | secondary impact damage = | secondary puncture damage = | secondary slash damage = | secondary elemental damage type = | secondary elemental damage = 250.0 (Auto) 500.0 (Manual) | secondary speed = | secondary crit chance = | secondary crit damage = | secondary punch through = | secondary stat proc = | secondary ammo usage = 10 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | introduced = Update 16.4 | polarities = | notes = }} The Quanta Vandal is the Vandal form of the Quanta mining laser cutter, offered as a reward for attaining a minimum of 1,500 points in the Operation False Profit event. It features a larger magazine size, higher status chance and increased secondary fire damage output over the original. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Excellent ammo efficiency on normal firing mode. *Good chance to proc per second. *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machinery-enemies. Electricity is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Secondary fire lobs a small damage cube that explodes after a period of time or when hitting an enemy, with a high chance to proc. **Attacking the cube before it hits an enemy will prematurely detonate the cube, dealing twice as much damage. **Amount of cubes is limited only by ammunition. **Cubes can land reliable headshots by detonating them above targets. *Unlike most explosive weapons, Quanta Vandal does not damage the player. *Has a polarity. *Longest reach of all range-limited weapons, 50m. Disadvantages *Cannot hit enemies beyond 50 meters. *Cubes consume 10 rounds each and will not function with less than 10 rounds. *Cubes have slow travel time and will come to a complete stop roughly 15 meters from the firing position. *Frequently using the secondary fire will drain ammo quickly. Comparisons *Compared to the Quanta: **Higher status chance / second (25.0% vs. 10.0%). **Larger Magazine (90 vs. 60). **Higher damage on secondary attack (250/500 vs. 200/400). **Replaces the polarity slot with a polarity. Acquisition *This weapon was originally obtained by gaining at least 1,500 points in the Operation False Profit event *The Quanta Vandal can be purchased from Baro Ki'Teer in the Concourse section of the Tenno Relay for and . Note that Baro Ki'Teer's stock changes with each appearance, and this weapon may not be available on a succeeding appearance. *This weapon is now tradeable as of Hotfix 18.8.1 (4/8/2016) Notes *The primary fire is a single element which combines with other single element mods, and the secondary does not. Quanta can carry a variety of elemental effects. **For example adding the mod Hellfire produces: ***Primary ***Secondary + *As with all Event weapons, the Quanta Vandal comes with its own weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. When purchased from Baro Ki'Teer, however, the weapon comes with neither. *Heavy Caliber will not affect the accuracy of the primary fire as badly as it does on other continuous weapons, but multishot will affect the secondary fire by launching the cubes at noticeably different angles. *Terminal Velocity will increase the flight speed of the cube and the distance it travels before it comes to a complete stop. Tips *Cubes will immediately explode when impacting the following surfaces, allowing instant high damage to enemies: **Blunt, Bulwark, Rampart. Trivia *As with all Vandal weapons, only the energy color can be changed. Other colors may be selected, but will not show on the weapon. *This is the 6th Vandal weapon to be released. Media QuantaVandalCodex.png|Quanta Vandal in Codex. Frost Prime with the Quanta Vandal.jpg Lets Max (Warframe) E49 - Quanta Vandal Warframe My Quanta Vandal Setup (U16.4.4) Warframe Quanta Vandal QUANTA VANDAL 3 forma - Warframe Builds Update 17.1 Patch History }} See also *Quanta, the original version of this weapon. *Mutalist Quanta, the hybrid Infested version of the original weapon. *Paracyst, the fully Infested version of the original weapon. ru:Кванта Вандал fr:Quanta Vandal de:Quanta Vandal